The Queen's Offers
(the song plays) Girl's Voice: What... An... Animal! The Queen's Offer. Starring Queen Reba and Princess Hello Kitty. (the title card is seen) (Episode begins) (and starts) (At a castle) (inside) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1QCN1t3F5am9yr-phB4V73JySzvllmO8B This is a story of a kingdom far, far away. And of a queen, who has come to the castle. Unfortunately, what the king has not known is that the queen is the custom to be the certain of attention. And that she'll get nasty if she doesn't get into the way, that is. The King has arranged her to introduce her to his only child. No. No. Whoops. Sorry. Please don't get mad at me. I'm not. Right-o. (Trumpet blows) (as a royal coach enters) (Coach door opens) (as a Queen enters) Queen Reba: Hmm... (the queen arrives) (Walking down) (from the steps) (Sat in her throne) (in a seat) Queen Reba: Finally in my new castle. (seems pleased) Guard: Your majesty. What is your offer for the first time. Queen Reba: Well, Make sure the taxes are done as possible. Guard: With pleasure, Your Majesty. Next day... (the Next Day card is seen) (Trumpet blows) (loudly) Council: The royal visitor has arrived. (the royal visitor arrives) (Couch arrived) (and out came Hello Kitty) Queen Reba: Who will it be? Guard: It's a beautiful princess, your Majesty. Make way for her. (Hello Kitty comes to the Queen) Queen Reba: Why, it's... a little princess, who is so sweet. (Hello Kitty bows) Queen Reba: Hello, I'm Queen Reba. And what's your name and who are you? (Stands up and looks at her) Hello Kitty: I'm am Princes Hello Kitty, The prettiest princess of the royal world. (Giggles) Queen Reba: Nice to meet you. Anyway, what did you come here for? Hello Kitty: To be here. (Queen gasps in shock) Hello Kitty: Hey, Your cape is pink. My cape is the same color too. (Giggles) Queen Reba: Oh, I must admit it. I am impressed, so you do look sweet. Queen Reba's Mind: But she is silly when I look at her and the way she speaks. Queen Reba: The question is, what can I do about her? Hello Kitty: Your Majesty, What'll be your offer? I can do anything around this castle. Anything. Queen Reba: Well, I believe there is an offer that you might be interested in, you know. Hello Kitty: Oh, I know! I can clean! Watch! Queen Reba: That's a good choice. Now off you go to work. I love my palace to be cleaned and watched. Queen Reba: That's a good girl. Keep on doing it. (Then she walks away angrily) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ryfBqR7Fd7Rah1pVOrzKm8RIe2N0oB9P (and breaks a vase apart) Queen Reba: This is unacceptable! I can't have that silly princess here all the time! I better get rid of her if I can but I better not let her see me mean. (schemes for a thought) Hello Kitty: Oh no, A broken vase. I'll clean it. (cleans it up) (Queen Reba sighs) (with worry) Next day... (The Next Title Card is Seen) (Hello Kitty is next to a fountain) (Sitting) (down) (With animals) (sitting next to her) (Queen Reba watches) Queen Reba: Hmm... (seems thoughtful) (walks over to her mirror) (Looking at her reflection) (in the mirror) Queen Reba: Who do you think I am? Bad or Good? Do I have to hurt her or not? If I do, Guards know I'm bad. So better be safe. Mirror: Well, your Majesty. If you wish to give her more offers, then so be it. Queen Reba: Hmm. Mirror: Well, think upon it, and collect your train of thought. (the queen thinks for a moment) (Laughing) (evilly) Hello Kitty: Your majesty. Queen Reba: Oh, there you are, Princess Hello Kitty. Hello Kitty: You should know that I even brought along an extra cape. Look at it. It's gold. (Queen Reba gasps in shock) Queen Reba: Nice golden cape. Hmm... It sure is made of lovely gold. Hello Kitty: Yes. Queen Reba: Please excuse me. (Walks away) (in a bad mood) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ryfBqR7Fd7Rah1pVOrzKm8RIe2N0oB9P (breaks the vase again) Queen Reba: This isn't fair! How come she wears a golden cape?! How come I didn't get one like her's?! Why didn't I get a golden cape?! Because I'm more royal! (growls) (angrily) Hello Kitty: Hey, I got another offer for you. I can cook. Queen Reba: Cook? (Hello Kitty nods) (Hello Kitty cooks) Not like that. (She heads to the kitchen) (to cook) (By...) (opening the door) (Grabbing her apron) (and tying it on) (Starts cooking( ) (at once) (Queen Reba watches): Huh? (seems delighted at first) (looks in the mirror) Queen Reba: What's going on? She's a cleaner, Now she's a cook. Even has a golden cape. She's more then a princess ever. She can do everything when she's a princess. Mirror: Well, there is one thing you've never thought of, you'd better plan on doing so. Queen Reba: Hmm. (thinks for a moment) (Laughs) (with joy) Next day... (The Next Day) (Queen was in her throne) (thinking of a plan) Queen Reba: That Princess. (tries to think of a way) (Hello Kitty came in) (to see her) Queen Reba: Yes? Hello Kitty: Hello, Your Majesty. How are things going? Queen Reba: Fine. Hello Kitty: Oh, I'm getting the hang of doing good things too. (Queen Reba snickers) Hello Kitty: Um, what are you snickering for? Hello Kitty: Hey! What are you doing to me? Not yet. (Reba grabs Kitty) (And picks her up) Hello Kitty: What the--? Hey! What's happening? And what are you doing to me? Put me down! Queen Reba: I should've told you this a long time! You know I don't want you here! So I'm gonna get rid of you! Hello Kitty: But, Queen Reba, please. Let me explain. (Queen Reba laughs evilly) Hello Kitty: Wait a minute! You're not the good queen! I know who you are! And you're Queen Reba! (Hello Kitty kicks her) Queen Reba: Ow! Hello Kitty: Take this! (She drops her) Hello Kitty: I'll show you not to mess with me, Queen Reba! Hello Kitty: Come at me! Queen Reba: Oh you! Get back here! (Pursues her) Hello Kitty: You'll never take me alive! (They ran around the castle) (in Benny Hill style) (Hello Kitty drops a suit of armor on her) (to disguise herself) No. (to stop her) Queen Reba: Ow! Hello Kitty: Fooled you! (She growls and keeps pursuing her) (and tries to stop her) (Then she trips her) Queen Reba: Whoa! (About to fall down the stairs, Hello Kitty gasps then ran and grabbed her by the cape) (and manages to save her) Hello Kitty: I got you! Queen Reba: Thanks for saving me. (But then her cape rips, She screams) (in a woman's voice from The Pink Panther) (Hello Kitty gasps, BUMP THUMP WALLOP THUD THUNK BANG) (Queen Reba is hurt) (Hello Kitty gasps) (in terror) (She ran down the stairs) (to see if Queen Reba was okay) (Queen Reba looks at her cape) (and sees that it is ruined) (She sobs) (in Uglette's voice from Rayman 2: Revolution) (Hello Kitty gasps) (in terror) Queen Reba: I'm sorry. I really am, Princess Kitty. It's just is that you're funny but you're not. Makes me determin. Hello Kitty: Oh, that's alright. I'll fix your cape up, and please forgive me. Queen Reba: I will. Hello Kitty: Now we can be together. (Later, Hello Kitty shows Queen her own golden cape) Queen Reba: (gasps) A golden cape? Hello Kitty: Yes, and if it's yours that you like, try it on. Queen Reba: Thank you so much! I do appreciate this! You're the best! Hello Kitty: Now we both have the same capes! Queen Reba: Yippee! Our capes match! We've done it! Queen Reba: Princess, I'll honor you as the most royal princess of my castle. Hello Kitty: Yeah! I'm now the Most Royal Princess of your castle! Week later... (One Week Later title card is seen) (A princess throne is made, Trumpets blows) (as the announcement begins) (Couch arrived) (and stopped) (a toy doll) No. (Hello Kitty is a princess) (Came out of the couch) Well? (to enter) (Walks to Queen Reba) (and bows) (Then Queen Reba puts a tiara on her) (to meet her look better) (Then they sat in their thrones) (together) (Everyone bowed) (to the queens) queen? queens? (to the Princesses) to the queen and princess. (to the queen and princess) (Scene end) (and stop) Narrator: That's all folks! (Credits plays) (and stops) Category:Episodes Category:What An Animal! Category:What An Animal! Episodes